


Only You

by thehopelessgay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, G!p Lexa, Light Dom/sub, Post-Break Up, clarke is a horny little thing, pure sin, then they fuck alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelessgay/pseuds/thehopelessgay
Summary: clarke pov where they get back together after breaking up and fuck like animals.





	Only You

I woke sometime in the middle of the night to a racing pulse and quick, shallow breathing. Disoriented, I lay still for a moment, gathering my bearings and remembering where I was. I slowly turn on my side and discovered Lexa lying quietly beside me, her breathing deep and even, I relaxed with a sigh. 

After the days we’d spent apart, it felt weird being in Lexa’s bed again but damn did she crave it. Crave her.

After watching Lexa Sleep for a minute I flopped back onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt hot. I thought it was lexa’s body heat that woke me up but then it hit me. I was aroused. Painfully so.

 

My breasts were full and heavy, my nipples furled and tight. My core was aching and my cunt wet. As I lay there in the moonlit darkness, I realized that my own body had woken me with its demands. Had I dreamed something erotic? Or was it enough that Lexa was lying beside me?  


 

Pushing up onto my elbows, I looked at her. The sheet and comforter clung to her waist, leaving her  
Soft breasts and smooth abs bared. Her right arm was tossed over her head, framing the fall of brunette hair around her lavishly beautiful face. Even in repose she looked fierce and powerful.

I became more aware of the tension inside me, the sense that I was drawn to her by the silent exertion of her formidable will. It wasn’t possible that she could demand my surrender while she was sleeping, yet it felt that way, felt like that invisible rope between us was pulling me to her.

 

The throbbing between my legs grew unbearable and I pressed one hand against the violent pulsing, hoping to dull the ache. The pressure worsened it instead.

I couldn’t stay still. Throwing the covers off, I slid my legs off the side of the mattress and thought about trying a glass of warm milk to calm me the fuck down.

Abruptly, I paused, riveted by the moonlight gleaming off the leather of the ring box on the nightstand. I thought of the ring inside it and my desire surged. At that moment, the thought of being married to Lexa filled me with heated yearning.

You’re just horny, I scolded myself.

My fingers brushed over the lid of the tiny box. Exhaling a shaky breath, I picked it up and opened it. When Lexa presented me with the ring four days ago on a rather busy night at my gallery, my reaction was not the best. I freaked out and ran.

They were apart for four whole days. Four days of them being stubborn. Four days before I could wrap my mid around the fact that Lexa woods wanted me to marry her. 

A moment later I was sliding the cool band onto the ring finger of my right hand.

“Do you like it, Clarke?”

A shiver moved through me at the sound of lexa’s voice, deeper and softer than I’d ever heard it. She’d been awake, watching me.

How long had she been conscious? Was she as attuned to me while sleeping as I seemed to be to her?

“I love it.” I love you.

 

Setting the box aside, I turned my head to find her sitting up. Her eyes were so green in the dimly lit room and glittered in a way that made me impossibly more aroused, but also sent a bite of fear through me.  
It was an unguarded look, like the one that had literally knocked me on my ass when we met—scorching and possessive, filled with dark threats of ecstasy. Her gorgeous face was harsh in the shadows, her jaw taut as she lifted my right hand to her mouth and kissed the ring she’d given me.

 

I moved to kneel on the bed and draped my arms around her neck. “Take me. Carte blanche.”

She cupped my butt and squeezed. “How does it feel to say that?”

“Almost as good as the orgasms you’re going to give me.”

“Ah, a challenge.” The tip of her tongue teased the seam of my lips, tempting me with the promise of a kiss she deliberately withheld.

“Lexa!”

“Lay back, Baby, and grip your pillow with both hands.” Her mouth curved in a wicked smile. “Don’t let go for any reason. Understand?”

Swallowing hard, I did as I was told, so turned on I thought I might come from just the relentless spasming of my needy cunt.

She kicked the covers down to the footboard.

“Spread your legs and pull up your knees.”

My breath caught audibly as my nipples hardened further, causing a deep ache in my breasts. God, Lexa was hot as hell like this. I was panting with excitement, my mind spinning with the possibilities.

The flesh between my legs trembled with want.

“Oh, Clarke,” she crooned, running her index finger through my slick cunt. “Look how greedy you are for me. It’s a full-time job keeping this sweet little cunt satisfied.”

That single rigid finger pushed into me, parting the swollen tissues. I tightened around her, so close to coming I could taste it. She withdrew and lifted her hand to her mouth, licking my flavor from her skin. 

My hips arched without volition, my body straining toward her’s.

“Your fault I’m so hot for you,” I gasped. “You slacked on the job for days.”

“Then I better make up for lost time.” Sliding down into a prone position, she settled her shoulders beneath my thighs and rimmed the quivering entrance to my body with the tip of her tongue. Around and around.

Ignoring my clit and refraining from fucking me even when I begged.

“Lexa, please.”

“Shh. I have to get you ready first.”

“I’m ready. I was ready before you woke up.”

“Then you should’ve woken me earlier. I’ll always take care of you, Clarke. I live for it.”

Whimpering in distress, I rocked my hips into that teasing tongue. Only when I was soaked with my own arousal, creaming desperately for the feel of any part of her I could get inside me, did she crawl over me and settle between my spread thighs, placing her forearms flat on the bed.

 

She held my gaze. Her cock, feverishly hot and hard as stone, lay against the lips of my sex. I wanted it  
inside me more than I wanted to breathe. “Now,” I gasped. “Now.”

With a practiced shift of her hips, she rammed deep into me, shoving me up the bed.  
“Ah, God,” I gasped, convulsing ecstatically around the thick column of flesh that possessed me. 

This was what I’d needed since we’d talked in her home office, what I’d craved as I rode up and down her steely erection before dinner, what I’d needed even as I climaxed around her thick length.

“Don’t come,” she murmured in my ear, cupping my breasts in her hands and rolling my nipples between her thumb and forefingers.

“What?” I was pretty sure if she’d just take a deep breath I’d go off.

“And don’t let go of the pillow.”

lexa began to move in a slow, lazy rhythm.

“You’re going to want to,” she murmured, nuzzling the sensitive spot beneath my ear. “You love to grab my hair and rake your nails down my back. And when you’re close to coming, you like to squeeze my ass and yank me deeper. Makes me so damn hard when you go wild like that, when you show me how much you love how I feel inside you.”

“No fair,” I moaned, knowing she was deliberately provoking me. The cadence of her raspy voice was  
perfectly timed with the relentless surging of her hips.

“You’re torturing me.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” Her tongue traced the shell of my ear, and then dipped inside at  
the same moment she tugged on my nipples.

I bucked into her next thrust and nearly came.

Lexa knew my body so well, knew all its secrets and erogenous zones. She was expertly stroking her cock  
inside me, rubbing over and over the tender bundle of nerves that quivered in delight.

Rolling her hips, she screwed into me, exploiting other spots. I made a plaintive sound, on fire for her, desperately infatuated. My fingers cramped with the grip I had on my pillow, my head thrashing against the driving need to orgasm. She could get me there just by rubbing inside me, the only one who’d ever been skilled enough to give me an intense vaginal orgasm.

“Don’t come,” she repeated, her voice hoarse. “Make it last.”

“I c-can’t. It feels too good. God, Lexa…” Tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes. “I…I’m lost in you.”

I cried softly, afraid to say the other L-word too soon and risk upsetting the delicate balance between us.

“Oh, Clarke.” She rubbed her cheek against my damp face. “I must’ve wished for you so hard and so often you had no choice but to come true.”

“Please,” I begged softly. “Slow down.”

Lexa lifted her head to look at me, choosing that moment to pinch my nipples with just enough force to  
inflict a hint of pain. The tender muscles inside me clenched down so hard that her next thrust caused her to groan.

“Please,” I pled again, trembling with the effort to stave off my building climax. “I’m going to come if you  
don’t slow down.”

Her gaze was hot on my face, her hips still lunging in a measured tempo that was slowly stealing my sanity.

“Don’t you want to come, Clarke?” she purred in that voice that could lure me into hell with a dreamy smile. “Isn’t that what you’ve been working toward all night?”

My neck arched as her lips drifted across my throat.

“Only when you say I can,” I gasped. “Only…when you say.”

“Baby.” One hand moved to my face, brushing back the strands of hair that clung to the perspiration on my skin. She kissed me deeply, reverently, licking deep into my mouth.

Yes…

“Come for me,” she coaxed, quickening her pace.

“Come, Clarke.”

On command, the orgasm struck me like a blow, shocking my system with an overload of sensation.  
Wave after wave of pulsing heat rolled through me, contracting my sex and tightening my core. I cried out, first with an inarticulate sound of agonized pleasure, then with her name. Chanting it over and over as she drove her beautiful cock into me, prolonging my climax, before pushing me into another one.

“Touch me,” she rasped, as I fell apart beneath her.

“Hold me.”

Freed from her command to hold the pillow, I bound her to my sweat-slick body with arms and legs. She  
pounded deep and hard, driving strenuously toward her climax.

She came with a growl, her head thrown back as she spurted into me for long minutes. I held her until our bodies cooled and our breathing evened.

 

When Lexa finally rolled off me, she didn’t go far. She wrapped herself around my back and whispered,  
“Sleep now.”

I don’t remember if I stayed awake long enough to reply.


End file.
